


Dangerously Devoted

by Shi_koi



Series: Devotion [3]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Implied non-con in the future, Intent to Kidnap, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_koi/pseuds/Shi_koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things must be broken before they can be used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerously Devoted

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· daйgёґоцṧlу dєvотёd ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯) 

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

 

I've watched him for so long, my dear, delightful Mr Jane. He's so clever, so cunning, he feels like he is a part of me. 

 

I thought he was breaking, but the way he played Ray Haffner was simply beautiful. I watched him as he pulled the tattered shreds of his dignity together and fought with all of his skills to get his wonderful team back together. He was superb!

 

Ray Haffner must be watched. I saw the way he stared at my Mr Jane, with angry, envious, contemptuous eyes, but I could see the desire, the want, the cold burn of lust in his eyes as he watched my Mr Jane. He did not like being played, but he was no match for my Jane, no match at all.

 

As long as he does not touch my Jane, I will let him live. I do so adore seeing a man struggle with his own desires, and Jane is far too pretty for his own good. He needs someone strong to keep him in line. Someone capable of controlling him, of directing him. My dear Jane needs someone just like me.

 

Watching him is almost not enough any more. He's becoming so bold, my dear Jane. So daring! He deliberately set things up for me to kill that man for him. That second rate serial killer. I knew what Jane was up to, but how could I possibly deny him? My Jane, my dear Jane, setting up someone to die? How utterly delightful!

 

I have decided to indulge myself. My dear Jane has been looking so out of sorts recently, and I simply cannot have that. I am sure that a short vacation with me will perk him right back up. There are certain things that Jane needs in life. He needs to be challenged. He needs to be interested. He needs mental stimulation. He needs what I provide him, even though he denies it and plays at catching me.

 

We both know he would be devastated if he ever caught me.

 

Jane would deny that he has a routine, but he does. He lives in an apartment, so very far from his home, yet whenever a case affects him, makes him remember, the first place he goes is back to his lovely house to sit, and think, and sleep on the floor under my gift. I like to think that he needs to see my smiling face in those moments. 

 

He does like to make things easy for me. My dear, wonderful, broken Jane.

 

I have been very careful. My followers are so very keen to please me, and it makes things easy when I must plan. I can watch Jane through their efforts, and it is almost like I never left him to his own devices. Everything is prepared. I have chosen a house high up in the woods. It's a holiday home that the owners never declared, and there is nothing linking it to them, and they won't be talking, not from beyond the grave.

 

The house is perfect. It is remote, and secluded, and the scenery is gorgeous, not that my dear Jane will be seeing it, but one must act in a manner appropriate to one's status, and I will know the view is there. I have taken the time to personally remodel one of the rooms for Jane. He can be ever so slippery when he puts his mind to it, and simply cuffing him and locking him in a room will not hold him for long.

 

It is unfortunate, but I fear I will have to blindfold him and drug him, just enough to weaken him, and make him dependant on me. Oh I can barely wait! I have chosen to bar the windows in his room and seal them. I have installed an electronic lock on the door, and it will only open to my voice and thumb print. One cannot be too careful after all.

 

The bed I have chosen is low and wide. It is a masterpiece if I do say so myself. If all works out well, I may have to return here again in the future, with Jane, of course. I have prepared clothes, food, drinks, and enough tools to keep me occupied for a month, although I doubt I will keep Jane for more than a week – maybe two. There's just something about setting him free and taking him again that appeals to me.

 

All I must do now, is wait for the right moment. I have do doubt that it will come soon.

 

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~* 

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· ёйd ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯) 

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

 


End file.
